


picture perfect

by Tator



Series: davenzi drabbles [19]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: “What’s this?” He asks, holding a picture in his hand and trying to get David’s attention.He doesn’t look up. Instead, he jots something down in his notebook. “Stop going through my stuff.”“But it’s got my name on it.”or the one where matteo finds a bunch of david's drawings





	picture perfect

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt:   
Could you do something about Matteo going through David's things to look for something and find a folder with several drawings David made of him? And he's like ,,aww you love me so much" and David is embarrassed
> 
> you can find the original post [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187335000713/could-you-do-something-about-matteo-going-through) :)

Matteo knocks over a cup of colored pencils, and they scatter out onto the floor with a noise that has David looking up from his textbook. 

“Why are you throwing my things on the floor?” 

“Why aren’t you paying attention to me?” Matteo asks in return, and David rolls his eyes and turns back to the assignment at hand once he sees Matteo bend down and start collecting the pencils back up. 

Matteo puts the cup back and starts poking around the rest of David’s stuff, just because he’s bored out of his mind, and apparently his boyfriend only invited him over to take up space while he worked on his homework. There are some pictures on his desk, one of him and Laura that looked like it was recent where he looked fluffy and happy, and another of one of the beaches at the South Sea during their road trip that they found on accident. There’s a shell next to that one too. It’s a little bent out of shape with a hole in the middle. Matteo had used it as decoration for a sandcastle they built one day. 

He looks over a couple of books that are lying about. There’s one on movies that he flips through to see the pictures in, and the other ones are just filled with words that he really couldn’t care less about. He flicks open one of the folders and sees David’s messy scrawl about the proper angles of cameras, and then flicks open another one. 

“What’s this?” He asks, holding a picture in his hand and trying to get David’s attention. 

He doesn’t look up. Instead, he jots something down in his notebook. “Stop going through my stuff.” 

“But it’s got my name on it.” 

David scrunches his face and looks over to see Matteo carefully holding onto a pencil sketch that David did when he couldn’t sleep and feeling a little homesick for something he couldn’t really place. Matteo was sleeping right beside him, curled up in one of David’s sweaters, and looking like a dream himself. David grabbed his pencils before he even realized what he was doing. He wrote Matteo’s name at the bottom and the date, and curled up next to Matteo again without Matteo ever waking up, without him even stirring. 

“In fact, they all do,” Matteo said, as he looked down at the folder and started shuffling through various drawing that David had done of him as David watched on, feeling more and more mortified as Matteo saw more and more of them. 

“Uh,” he says, not really having anything to follow up with, and Matteo picks up one of the more detailed pictures, one that David had done from muscle memory at that point when he was with his sister out of town and missing the way that his boyfriend smelled and smiled. David’s face feels like it’s on fire. 

“Awww, you really like me,” Matteo teases and bounces over to David with the picture still in his hand. He drops the drawing on top of David’s book and pinches his cheek. 

David bats him away. “You’re okay, I guess,” he says through a pout. 

Matteo pops into his lap, and David’s book tumbled to the ground off of the bed where it was sitting next to them. “There are, like, a million of me in there.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” David says, but still grabs onto Matteo’s hips and tugs him closer.

“It’s cute,” Matteo says and kisses him on the nose just to hear David grumble with his face tomato red. “You’re cute.” 

David rolls his eyes and looks away. 

“Tell me I’m cute,” Matteo says and pokes at him. 

“You’re okay, I guess,” David responds, looking up at Matteo like he found out one of his most embarrassing secrets ever. 

“Just okay? I’m pretty enough to be a model. I’ve got a couple artist renditions that say so.”


End file.
